


Performance

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: After a killer makes an accusation against Richard, Camille is the one who gets to find out exactly how wrong it is.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost one in the morning, and unlike normal people who sleep, I found myself contemplating how I had never read a single Richard/Camille smut fic where he performs oral sex on her...and then I decided to remedy this problem with a quick little drabble. You're welcome. Any spelling or grammar errors are because again, it is nearly one in the morning and I took roughly a half-hour to whip this up.

Honore's latest killer had been Elaine Matthews, a sexually promiscuous woman who had killed her lover after he had refused to perform oral sex on her.

  
As she was being led away in handcuffs, the woman had turned to Richard with everyone, including the victim's priest and the commissioner, present and declared, "I bet you're just like him. Probably think a woman's clitoris is too unclean for you to ever put your mouth on it. I pity the women you sleep with."

  
Richard had managed to keep his typically grumpy and nonchalant expression, although Camille had noticed the scarlet blush that had formed on his cheeks.

  
However, the insult is the last thing on her mind when later that evening an argument at the beach shack takes a turn towards passion and she finds herself naked on Richard's bed with his half-dressed form hovering over her as he pins her wrists to the pillow.

  
"You know, she's completely wrong."

  
"Who?" Camille is startled for a moment and wonders if perhaps he is bringing up an earlier beef with her mother at the worst possible moment.

  
"Elaine Matthews. I'm not too ashamed to-" he trails off and she realizes he can't even say the name of the act he is claiming he'd like to perform on her which feels like less than a vote of confidence on whether or not it will happen.

  
Before she has time to tease or protest, he has released her wrists and is prying apart her thighs with a surprising, yet not remotely unpleasant degree of aggressiveness.

  
Soon, his mouth is upon her and he is sucking at her clit with expert pressure that has her moaning and whimpering in ecstasy. There is nothing shy or hesitant about his actions and she quickly finds herself ready to reach the point of orgasm, but he doesn't stop there and actually manages to prolong her until the pleasure has made her almost weak.

  
The shock and the pleasure are so intense that for several minutes she finds herself unable to move or even think and just lays on the bed with her eyes closed as the pleasantly cool evening air from the open doors washes over her nude body.

  
When she is finally able to move again, she realizes that he has now laid down next to her, suddenly returning to his typically shy self, seemingly unsure if she is even okay with him touching her. However, he is watching her face with an almost curiosity. "Well?"

  
"I think you are a man with many hidden talents."


End file.
